Red-head Love
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Larry Nepp, has gotten over his long-time crush on lead guitarist of The Newmans, Carrie Beff. He has feelings for Grojband's bassist Laney Penn. He decides to ask her out, what will happen next? Also, Kin and Kon find out about their little secret, will they tell, or does one of them as well have feelings for a Newman. Larney and Kinkim rated k
1. Chapter 1

**No One's P.O.V**

Grojband had just finished the last note, from their last song from their 2 hour practice. Practice always had to be cut short on school nights, with all the enjoyment of middle school homework. "WOO HOO! We are awesome socks!" Kon Kujira exclaimed. "SO awesome socks." Kin Kujira said. "Agreed." Laney Penn added. "Exactly, much better than those Newmans!" Corey Riffin said. "Ugh, don't even mention their names! Barf in my mouth!" Laney made a disgusted face. "Well they'll be named the 'Loser-mans'(A/N: another nickname, bear with me here) when we beat them in the Battle of the bands a month and a half from now!" Kin said. "Yeah, they have no chance of winning. All they can ever win is the 'Worst Band Ever' contest." Kon said. "They can't even win that!" Kin said. The whole band started to laugh. "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES DOWN THERE?!" Trina shouted from her room, "I'M TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK!" The four rolled their eyes in unison as they started to pack up.

_**Meanwhile, at Carrie's house;**_

**Larry's P.O.V.**

Larry Nepp, Kim and Konnie Kagami were sitting at Carrie Beff's couch in her garage, Carrie was walking around, thinking. She suddenly stopped and smacked her forehead and said "Ugh." "What's wrong Carrie?'' He asked her. "Gross-band is what's wrong, they keep taking our spotlight. He hardly ever get to preform. We didn't even preform at SludgeFest earlier this summer!" Carrie answered. "Um, actually we did, in a way." Kim said. "What do you mean?" "At that time, our bodies were taken over by an alien band, so we did play...sorta." "How do you know that?" Larry asked. "The next day, I saw photos all over the internet, with us. Even a photo of when they were leaving our bodies. Also, a photo where we were in a space craft." she stated.

"But who else played there?" "U-" "GROJBAND!" Carrie yelled. "We need a plan, to outsmart Riffin and his stupid band and plans. Girls, what are we gonna do?" Larry frowns at the word 'girls'. She keeps on calling him that, and he's getting sick of it. He doesn't like her as much as he used to. In fact, he's starting to have a crush on Laney. They have so much in common, and she seems pretty nice(under her tough-girl act). "Well, gals?" Carrie said. "You could find out if I'm a boy or not." he mumbled. Carrie turned to him with hope in her eyes, "What was that Lars, speak up!" "I said, you could find out if I'm actually a boy." he said. She frowned, "That has absolutely nothing to do with our music career." He glares at her. "What he's trying to say is that he's a boy you diphthong!" Kim sighs. Larry look to Kim and says, "Thank you Kim." "Who cares i- wait, you're a dude?" Larry's face turns red in anger. "NAW! I'M A UNICORN!" he sarcastically yells at her. "Whatever, if it isn't anything about ruining Grojband, then I'm not interested. We have a Battle of the bands coming up." She says. 'You know what, I'm out of here, I'm about to throw her across the room.' he angrily thought. "Fine, if that's all you're gonna care about, then I'm out of here!" he yells as he storms out and slams her garage door close.

As he's walking on the sidewalk to his house, he starts to think about Laney again. 'You know what, maybe I'll ask her to hang out with me.' he thought. As he's nearing her house(which happens to be in the same neighborhood), he goes into a neighbor's yard and snatches a carnation and quickly runs from her yard. Right now, he's thinking on what to say to her. He'd better hurry, because he's almost there.

**In Corey's Garage;**

Kon, Kin and Laney were heading out of the Riffin household to go home. Kin and Kon hopped in their mom's car and drove off, leaving Laney to walk. She lives across the street and two houses down from Corey's. Sometimes, the twins get dropped off at her house then they walk together to Corey's. As she is almost to her house, she sees a figure at her front door. It was Larry...with a _flower_?!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey pineapples, yes, another story. I've had this one for a while, but it was written in script form(it was not only my first Grojband fanfic, but it was my first ever fanfic!) so I have to rewrite it and junk. The original for is on Wattpad and DeviantART(they were quite messy), so I might transfer those. It was also called 'Grojband FanFic; Lan x Lar, but I changed it. I also love the ship Larney(Laney x Larry), so I decided to make a ff about it. Well, that's all I have to say, so**

Until the next chapter,

-_RedEagle21_


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's P.O.V.**

Laney starts to clench her fists at her sides. "Larry, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Wait, you know my name?" "Yeah, sure. Now answer my question" she said getting more annoyed. Larry's face had gotten as red as he and Laney's hair. "Um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hangout with me tomorrow?"

No, no. She knows that her mortal enemy _did not_ just ask her out(A/N: But yes he did!). This was a trick, it had to be. '_Well, I'll have you know_', she thought '_you can't trick me that easily Nepp_'. She put her fists up to his face, making the gender bent flinch. She looked at his scared little face and for a minute there she thought it was _cute_. No! Snap out of it! "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID BAND ARE SCHEMING THIS! I SWEAR, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO MESS WITH ME OR MY BAND AGAIN!" Laney threatened. Larry was scared, he did but didn't know what she could do to him. And sad, it was a no. He looked down, not aware that Laney was about to punch him and mumbled,"That's not what I was gonna do." "What?" Laney froze her fist, but still put it where she could still punch him.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "I promise, this isn't a scheme or a plan. I just thought we could stop this band rivalry thing and become friends. And, I think you're an awesome person, underneath the toughness." He gave her the flower and turned away from her. Laney blushed a deep crimson color, not only in embarrassment, but in guilt. He just wanted to be friends with her. She thought she should give him a chance. '_Well, it was worth a try_' Larry thought. Laney patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I t-" Larry cut her off, "Yeah, you can't trust us, I know. I'll see you later Laney." He started to walk off put she stopped him, turned him around and put a smile on her face. "I'll hangout with you," Laney said, "is 5:00 okay?" He grinned "Yeah, I'll see you then.

He started to walk off the porch, again until Laney stopped him...again. "You're forgetting something." "What?" "Give me your phone." He gave her a puzzled look. "Hu- OH!" He needed her number, DUH! He took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it**(A/N: te he, that rhymed)** and gave it to Laney. She put her number in there. She gave it back to him and he looked at the contact name she put in 'Unicorn' "Seriously?" "What if your friends look through your phone?" She asked. "Good point." He shoved his phone back into his pocket and said "I should get going." "Bye!" she said as she stepped in her house. Larry waved back as he happily skipped home.

**Larry's P.O.V.**

When Larry stepped inside of his house, he was just in time for dinner. During dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Nepp had noticed that Larry was happy. Happier than usual. "Larry, did something happen today?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Well, do you mind telling us?" his father asked. "She said yes!" He exclaimed. "Carrie? O-" "No, not her, another girl." He could tell that his parents were as confused as ever. "I don't like Carrie like that anymore." "How come?" Gosh, are they nosy in his love life! "I needed to get over her for the sake of the band." That phrase was true. Sometimes during practice, he'd freeze up when she'd look at him, making him unable to play. Thus, you know the other reason(if you don't know what I'm talking about, get your butt back to chapter 1). "So, who's this other girl?" Mrs. Nepp asked. "Her name is Laney, and it's like we have the same personality!" "Okay then." Mr. Nepp said. With that, the family of three finished their meal, and Larry went to bed excited about tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there! I know, two updates in a row(you guys are a pair of lucky ducks)! I was on a roll to get the chapters done since I had some free time. I know, the chapter's a bit short, but the origin chapter was short as well. I tried to add some extra sentences. Thus, I pulled out one whole paragraph from that. That's all I have to say, so**

Until the next chapter,

-_RedEagle21_


	3. Chapter 3

**Laney's P.O.V.**

When she entered her bedroom, a zillion thoughts ran through her head. '_Why did_ _I__ say yes?_' she thought, '. _Maybe it was because_ _I__ didn't want him to be all sad like. But he did want to be friends with me. Wait, if he wanted to be friends, why did he give me a flower? Probably to show he was no harm'._ She wasn't really sure if saying yes was a huge mistake or not. The more she thought about the situation, the more she wanted to know more about him. After all, he was kinda cute now she was thnking about it. *FACEPALM**( A/N: or mfacepal, my friend _TheHandWeWereDealt_ is making a new language. And the f is silent**)* '_Stop it Lanes, you like Core, remember? You have since second grade! But our relationship is going nowhere,_' Laney thought again. Great, now she's even having second thoughts about her own crush! She decided to sleep this one off. But before she was able to sleep, her phone buzzed;

_Hey! It's Larry btw, is it ok if we meet at belchi's?_

Laney: _Yup, perfs fine w/ me. i guess ill see u tomorrow_

Larry: _Yes, yes u shall_

With that, Laney put her phone up and hit the hay.

***THE VERY NEXT DAY***

After school, Laney went back to her house and changed into a different outfit(at their school, they wear uniforms). It was sort of the same color scheme though. She wore a Nirvana t-shirt, black jeans, and her usual combat boots. Also, she changed her usual hair clip to the yellow bow that she wore at the wedding. Even though she still had band practice, but she didn't want to keep him waiting. I mean, who would go out to a public place to have fun n their school clothes? Thought so.

She walked into the Groj. The twins looked at her and shrugged. But Corey on the other hand looked confused. She shrugged it off and went to her bass. By the looks of t, he shrugged it off too. The other three went to their instruments and they practiced.

***A QUARTER TO 5 LATER***

She put her bass up on the stand and walked up to Corey. "Core?" He turned to her, "Yeah Lanes?" "I have to go." He made a little pout face. "Aww, I was going to take us all out to Belchi's when practice was over." At least that's cancelled now. "Belchi's?" Kin and Kon asked in unison. Nevermind, Kin and Kon would never miss a chance to go there for the world. "That's okay guys, you can go ahead, I have somewhere else to go." she said. "Yeah, we can go." Kon said. "I'm not going without Lanes, the whole band needs to be there." Corey said. "Fine, then we can go by ourselves!" Kin exclaimed. "Yeah! Kin, hop on my back, we must gooooo!" Kon said. Kin jumped on his brother's back and they ran out of the garage. "TO BELCHI'S!" Laney giggled at the two twins. '_You gotta love them_.' she thought. She walked out of the garage and waved to Corey. '_Well, now that Belchi's is out of the_ _question_,' Laney thought, '_where do we go now? They can't know, especially when it's our first time actually hanging out! How about...the park_!' That was her decision. She pulled out her phone to text Larry;

Laney: Hey, kin and kon are going to belchi's, :( can we go to the park instead

Larry: Yea, ill pack us sum food. That wuz a close one ill see u

Laney: yeah, bye

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued her walk to the park. Since it was a little far away, it will take her 10 minutes to get there.

**Author's Note:**

**HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I haven't updated in a while, I know. BUT I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TO DEAL WITH! Whoops, too mean? Well, you get the point. Just so you guys know, there will be Kin x Kim in this story. I love that ship besides Kincore and Corney and Kinney and everything else. Thus, I asked the people on Tumblr. Once again, the people said yes, so here you go! And it will take more than 10 minutes to get an update. BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Until the next chapter,

-ThatRandomGrojbandian(AKA RedEagle21)

_**P.S. I changed my name, one of my friends found me on here and he is TOTES not reading any of my stories. Well, he hates GB anyway -_- but you never know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Laney's P.O.V.**

***NOW WE'RE AT DA PARK***

Laney finally made it to the park, to see that Larry was already there under a tree with a picnic basket and other picnic junk. She walked over to him and sat in the space next to him. "Hey Larry." she greeted. "Hi Laney," he said back. "How was you day?'' "It was good, but this made my day even better" she said. She wasn't lying though, she was a little exited to hangout with him. He smiled back at her "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

He pulled out two PB & J sandwiches. She widened her eyes and gave him a huge grin. "How'd you know I _love_ pb & j?" she asked. "I guessed. I also have carrots, small apple juices, grapes and for dessert, jell-o!" '_He has this in the bag.'_, Laney thought. They took the sandwiches and started eating. They were pretty good. "Wow, these are awesome sandwiches, bro!" she noticed his eyes went wide for a second. After all, he was mistaken for a girl most of his life. "Thanks." he said as he took another bite.

When they were done, they walked a bit around the park, just talking and having fun together. If the people saw them, they would probably mistake them as a couple. Laney didn't really notice on how romantic they looked together, it was just the fact she was hanging out with him. She had forgotten all about the rivalry and what would happen if they got caught, which would be easy. They are out in the open, making unusually loud noises and earning looks from strangers. She was actually enjoying spending time with him. He's a pretty cool guy once she got to know him better.

Then she noticed that there was some peanut butter smack dab in the middle of his nose. "Larry." He turned to her. "Yeah?" "There's some peanut butter on your nose." she answered. "Wait, was that there the whole time?" he asked. "She nodded her head slowly. He reached up to his nose to take it off, but she quickly took it off for him. He frowned(and that frown was an adorable one, according to Laney), "That was _my_ nose butter, you know." "Fine, you can have it back." She rubbed her thumb on his forehead forming an 'L'(**A/N: *cough* Loser Larry...JK I luv him, with all the rest of the GB characters!**). "Thank you." he said. Now the people will start laughing at him for sure, or break out in hives because they were allergic(**A/N: If any of you readers are allergic to nuts, you're missing out! Especially on Nutella!**).

Larry decided to go to the bathroom to wash his hands, they had PB all over them. A few seconds later, "LANEY!" she cracked up. He came out the bathroom with a glare on his face. "What was that for?" he asked her. "L for Larry?". His glare turned into a rather playful one. "I'm _so_ gonna get you for that. He reached into his messenger bag to pull out a jar of PB. '_Uh oh_' she thought. Then she ran down the sidewalk and back into the park. She look back to see if he was still there, and sure enough, he had a huge glob of it on his hand. That made Laney run even faster.

**Larry's P.O.V**

This was his chance. No one _ever_ does that to him. The last time that happened was in first grade, and everyone called him 'Loser Larry' for almost three months. Those children were mean.

He even scooped out a huge glob of it! He saw her look back and see his hand, which made her run faster. '_Somebody's scared_' he thought. He ran faster to catch up with her, then noticed that she was running up the hill. There, that was the perfect spot. When they both made it to the top of the hill, Laney stopped and looked back. She saw him and tried to run, but Larry jumped on her, making them roll down the hill. Larry held on to her with one arm as they rolled.

They were both out of breath when they finally stopped. Laney was on top of him, with a red face. It wasn't that hard to notice, their faces were uber(**A/N: I got that from Trina...tee hee**)close. They kept staring at each other, and Larry was moving his left hand slowly to her face. It was hard to push away the fact that they should just kiss already, sine they were so close.

When his hand was close enough, he s mushed it all over her cheeks, causing her to get up. "LARRY!" she yelled. He smirked "We're even now!" She rolled her eyes and she walked to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom again to wash his hand. Peanut butter is harder to wash off your hand than your forehead. When he was finished, he waited for Laney, and that didn't take too long. "Are we done with the PB?" she asked. He nodded. She gave him a 'are you sure?' look. He nodded. They locked their arms together and they kept talking about random things that came up to mind.

"Thanks Larry, I had a good tie with you." Laney said. "I'm glad you did. So, we'll hang out later?" he replied. "Definitely. As long as there is no PB smearing." "You started it!" he remarked. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever. I'll see you later Larry." "Bye" They walked their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi fansie-pansies(I gave you guys a new nickname, cuz you Grojbandians are fans, and the GB fandom are as awesome as pansies!)! Here it is, the date! Now, it might be a while for an update because not only I have lots of hw to do(yay school!) but, in two weeks, my school bands are going across the country for our band competition. I will be practicing my songs/cadences, nonstop. Even on Fridays I have to have percussion practice till 6. Our school wins first place in every event. We don't go all the way over there for nothing. But wish me luck! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you sneezed anytime during this, *in a squeaky voice* BLESS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_

**_P.S: Writing a new chappie for The Wolf and working on a Larrie o/s!_**


	5. Random Thingie

I have watched an episode of American Horror Story.**  
**I still watch Spongebob Squarepants.  
I hate horror films.  
I love horror films.  
**I prefer comedy over horror.**  
I prefer horror over comedy**.**  
I have watched an episode of a TV show in the last 24 hours.  
**It's currently night.**  
It's currently morning.  
I'm supposed to be sleeping.  
**I'm procrastinating right now.**  
**I'd rather read than watch a movie.**  
**I am excited for something coming up.**  
I think I will smoke when I'm older.  
I have tattoos.  
**I have no tattoos.**  
I have tattoos but I regret them.  
**I have no tattoos but I want some.**  
I have a friend who smokes.  
I smoke.  
**I'm straight.**  
I'm gay.  
I'm bisexual.  
I don't know/care  
I have an eating disorder.  
I have self harmed.  
I have been diagnosed with depression.  
I hate when people self-diagnose themselves with depression.  
I have been sad for ages but I have never been diagnosed with depression.  
**I'm wearing my pajamas right now.**  
I'm wearing something white.  
**I'm wearing something blue.**  
I'm wearing something black.  
I'm wearing something red.  
I've been shopping in the last 24 hours.  
I have filmed a video in the last 24 hours.  
I have a YouTube account and I upload(ed) videos.  
I have a YouTube account but I don't upload videos.  
I am listening to music right now.  
I have vomited from crying so much before.  
I have been given a gift in the last 24 hours.  
I have given someone a gift in the last 24 hours.  
My birthday is in December.  
My birthday is in April.  
My birthday is in June.  
I have an iPhone.  
I have had more than one boyfriend/girlfriend.  
I have never had a relationship.  
**I'm single**  
**I'm happy right now.**  
I'm sad right now.  
I've been in a fight in the last week.  
I've been to the cinemas in the last week.  
**I am a Christian.**  
**I attend church.**  
**I have a bible.**  
I'm an atheist.  
**I don't have a belief in anything, I just go with whatever.**  
I've seen an animated movie in the last week.  
I've seen a horror movie in the last week.  
**I've met someone famous.**  
**I've met a singer.**  
I've met an actress.  
I've met an actor.  
I've met a YouTuber.  
**I've met a band.**  
I've met an author.  
I've met a script writer.  
I've met a cast of a tv show.  
I've been on a tv show.  
I've been on tv.  
**I love British accents.**  
**I love Irish accents.**  
I hate Irish accents.  
I hate British accents.  
**I live in America.**  
I live in Australia.  
I don't like the school I am attending right now.  
I don't like my country.  
I love the school I am attending right now.  
**I have one all-time favourite song**  
**I've been to several concerts.**  
I've been to no concerts.  
**I really want something right now.**  
I have no money.  
**I have more than $20 currently.**  
I have a job.  
I want a job.  
**I don't have a job.**  
I have a favourite actor.  
**I have several favourite actors.**  
I have one favourite movie.  
I play Xbox.  
I play Playstation.  
I play on the PC.  
I play video games  
I hate chocolate.  
**I have allergies.**  
**I love cats.**  
I have let someone use me.  
**I have let someone hurt me.**  
I say 'LOL' out loud.  
I am wearing a dress right now.  
**I have disappointed myself in the last 24 hours.**  
I have cried in the last 5 hours.  
I have cried myself to sleep in the last week.  
I have had coffee recently.  
I am wearing makeup right now.  
**I don't wear makeup.**  
I prefer boots to converse.  
**There's rubbish around me right now.**  
I am currently on my phone.  
**I am currently on my laptop.**  
**There's more than 2 tabs open on my laptop right now.**  
**A YouTube video has made me cry before.**  
I cry a lot.  
I hate crying.  
**I still watch Disney.**  
**I love Friends, the TV show.**  
I watch Skins.  
I have a Facebook.  
**I have an Instagram account.**  
**I have .**  
I don't go on Omegle and I don't see the big deal of it.  
**I like Mario and Luigi.**  
**I don't mind Ke$ha.**  
I wear a lot of makeup.  
I am older than 20.  
**I am younger than 18.**  
I have a driving license.  
**I have school tomorrow.**  
It's currently Summer.  
It's currently Winter.  
I hate Winter**.**  
I hate Summer.  
**I love surveys.**  
**I've been single for more than 4 years currently.**  
I've been in a relationship lasting for longer than 1 year.  
I'm married.  
**I laugh a lot.**  
**I'm serious when I want to be.**  
**I love quotes.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, this is not an update, this is just a random thing. I'm super sorry about by promise for the wolf chappie...SO SORRY FO GIVA ME PLEEEEEZZZZZ Macaroni & Cheese! but I'm still working on it!**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_


End file.
